Moment
by Takkaori
Summary: "Chaque moment avait quelque chose de précieux, et ceux-là semblaient n'appartenir qu'à eux." A/B/O, Yullen, PWP. Fluff et très smut !


**Coucou !**

**Ceci est un petit texte tout fluff et hot assez tranquille, sans prétention aucune, que j'ai écrit pour me décoincer la plume. Il s'agit, comme l'indique le titre, d'un moment partagé entre les personnages, le moment en question se trouvant au lit. Un Yullen, parce qu'ils sont mon OTP ultime.**

**Le contexte est assez flou, mais il s'agit d'un omégaverse PWP, avec Allen en oméga et Kanda en alpha. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Allen s'ennuyait ferme. Il attendait Kanda depuis plusieurs minutes. L'urgence de se toucher était là. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils s'enverraient en l'air ce soir. Or, Kanda était en retard, le jeune blandin n'en pouvait plus. Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine, massa ses tétons qui pointaient déjà, un gémissement lui échappant. Son autre main partit prendre son entrejambe en coupe. Il était si excité. Kanda le faisait toujours attendre quand c'était sa période reproductrice, il savait dans quel état ça le mettait et les conséquences sur leur rapport sexuel après. Allen adorait se faire prendre violemment lorsqu'il était en chaleurs.

Et Kanda ne rechignait jamais à la tâche. Jamais. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient toujours été un couple très actif dans la chambre, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Si Kanda avait été son premier, Allen n'avait aucune gêne avec lui, d'autant qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup sous la couette. Il aimait beaucoup ces moments avec Kanda, non seulement pour le sexe, mais aussi pour les sentiments tendres qu'ils s'exprimaient au milieu d'une chaude partie de baise dans les règles de l'art. Le retard du tant l'attendu le frustrait. Sa main s'infiltra sous son pantalon, prenant son pénis en coupe. Il agita sa main, branlant délicatement la verge au creux de sa paume, à sec. Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

« Tu fous quoi, Bakanda... » de petites larmes coulaient de ses yeux tant son sexe était sensible, il voulait son amant, tout seul, ça n'allait pas le satisfaire.

À peine prononça-t-il ces mots qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en un fracas. Kanda était là. Allen ôta précipitamment la main de son caleçon, rougissant à l'arrivée inopinée de son visiteur. Le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait montrait bien que son manège avait été vu.

« Impatient, à ce que je vois, Moyashi... »

Allen grimaça. Il l'était toujours.

« Dépêche-toi de me prendre au lieu de rester planté comme un imbécile à me regarder ! »

C'était un peu rude comme accueil, mais ils l'étaient souvent tous les deux. Kanda rit, ne s'en offusquant pas le moins du monde. En moins de deux secondes, il était sur le lit, au-dessus de lui, avec un regard carnassier qui avait tout à fait de quoi faire flipper. Sa silhouette assombrissant la sienne, Allen gémit en se recevant son poids, mais grogna pour la forme « Tu m'écrases, espèce de... —Va pas me dire que t'aimes pas ça. » Cette phrase l'aurait fait bondir en temps ordinaire, mais il ne put qu'émettre un bruit de déglutition étouffée tandis que l'emprise de Kanda sur l'une de ses hanches se maintint fermement. Ça lui envoya un frisson érotique. Déjà bien excité, Allen était prêt à se laisser aller, à abandonner sa verve pour se soumettre, au summum de sa limite, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à se sauter dessus, envoyant paître violemment tout préliminaires. Pourtant, le jeune blandin voulut batailler encore. Il posa une main sur le torse de Kanda, le massant. L'autre se faufila derrière sa nuque, cherchant à agripper l'élastique qui retenait la chevelure de l'épéiste. Il tira dessus. Kanda se laissait faire.

« Si, » avoua-t-il sans faillir, « j'aime ça. Et je t'aime mieux comme ça. »

Se disant, il arracha l'élastique, libérant la longue tignasse de son amant. Kanda s'empara de ses lèvres sans prendre la peine de lui répondre autrement que par un grognement. Ça le fit sourire au milieu du baiser. Le kendoka n'était pas du tout expressif, c'était fou. Tant qu'il l'aidait à se lâcher, lui, ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. L'embrassant fougueusement, Kanda fit glisser sa main sur son corps, plus bas, encore plus bas. Derechef, il approfondissait l'échange. Allen sentait ses joues cramer de même que son bas-ventre se trouvait animé d'une chaleur intense. La main du Japonais prit son entrejambe en coupe, ses lèvres relâchant les siennes, son front se collant au sien.

Il serra un peu son emprise, le blandin grimaça sous le coup d'une légère douleur. Le salaud.

« Ça joue sans moi, à ce que je vois...

—La ferme...! »

Avec son gémissement étouffé, Allen n'était pas très crédible. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Vraiment pas. Il bredouilla une parole inintelligible, exprimant ainsi sa hâte, commençant à tirer sur son pantalon pour le faire descendre. Kanda secoua la tête. Interloqué, le blandin se tut mais pinça les lèvres. Cette fois, Kanda se marra. Il s'empara de sa verge découverte, la branlant affectueusement. Au milieu de ses caresses, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Allen gémit de plaisir, bien-être mêlé à la frustration. Il adorait être touché. Mais là, excité comme il l'était, ça ne suffisait pas !

Il se tordait entre les draps, Kanda l'écrasant de sa chaleur bienfaisante, et il le voulait en lui. Il déglutit difficilement, se mordant la lèvre. Il ne pourrait pas jouir comme ça, le plaisir était là, mais ce n'était pas assez bon. Il gémit le prénom de son aimé, ce dernier sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait et le lui refusant intentionnellement. Il voulait le mettre à bout !

_Sale enfoiré, tu veux vraiment que je te supplie ?_

Allen se sentit agacé, mais il savait que sa fierté ne tiendrait pas le choc des chaleurs. Il poussa un soupir, las, d'ores et déjà rendu au supplice.

« Kanda... Je veux que... »

Ils savaient ce qu'il voulait, tous les deux.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. »

Il lâcha son sexe, et posa son pouce sur sa bouche, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres. Docilement, Allen baisa le membre, le laissant entrer la première phalange. Kanda ne le laissa pas engloutir le doigt, se contentant de reculer pour étaler la salive humide sur les deux fentes. Le symbiotique recula la tête.

« Si tu sais, dis-toi que ça urge... Kanda, je ne tiendrai pas...

—Hm. »

Allen crut qu'il n'allait pas faire d'effort pour abonder dans son sens, et continuer à se jouer de lui. Pourtant, Kanda déboucla sa ceinture, s'extrayant de son propre pantalon, le blandin ne pouvant s'empêcher de suivre des yeux son corps. Il se plaça sur le lit, et entreprit de se désaper. Allen comprit le message, ôtant son propre bas, déjà qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose sur son dos à part une chemise qu'il fit glisser en même temps que Kanda s'arrachait son uniforme.

« Bébé, tu es déjà trempé.

—Ta gueule ! »

Le blandin avait crié. Kanda le toisa, plutôt méchamment. Allen se mordit la lèvre, se doutant que ça ne resterait pas totalement impuni. Il s'en foutait, en fait, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Bien au contraire. Il en avait juste un peu marre d'être poussé à bout, et son compagnon n'avait pas volé un peu de véhémence. Il adorait qu'ils se taquinent, sauf que là, c'était une vraie torture...

Kanda finit par se marrer. Sa main écarta ses jambes, Allen se laissant faire lorsqu'il la guida jusqu'à ses fesses, massant son anus vigoureusement. Le corps du blandin ne voulait que le coït, la semence de l'autre, son sexe. Il se tut, appréhendant la suite, désireux de ce qui se passait. _Enfin, enfin_, c'était bon. L'alpha glissa un doigt en lui. Il le ressortit aussi sec, l'exhibant face à un Allen pantelant.

« Lèche-le. »

Le blandin se résigna à obéir. Il n'avait pas de mal avec ses propres fluides, il était de fait très détendu. Puis, Kanda ferait ce qu'il voulait s'il acceptait ses ordres. Ça viendrait. La hâte était insupportable, mais il obtiendrait ce dont il se languissait.

Le goût citronné envahi son palais, il suça le doigt goulument, et ferma les yeux.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu es aussi docile, Allen. Vraiment magnifique... »

Un frisson remonta le long du dos du maudit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Kanda lui souriait, de manière narquoise, mais pas seulement. Il lui rendit le sourire, le brun faisant lentement glisser son doigt hors de sa bouche. Ils étaient nus comme au jour de leur naissance, tous les deux. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose...

« Tu te comportes bien, donc je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Tourne-toi. »

Le symbiotique s'empressa d'obéir. Il était un peu frustré, il avait envie de voir Kanda, de l'embrasser, mais tant qu'au final il se glissait en lui, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. La queue de l'alpha frotta contre son antre, l'oméga se mordant lui-même le poignet pour garder le contrôle face à l'intensité de ses émotions. Il se sentait fiévreux, il avait si chaud, ses joues brûlaient... il perdait pied. _Déjà. _Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé.

Il gémit le nom de son amant, les frottements s'intensifiant. Sans crier gare, Kanda s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. La pénétration rude le fit hoqueter. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, en simple réflexe corporel. En même temps, il se voyait soulagé. Enfin, enfin, Kanda était à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait juste jouir, faire jouir son partenaire, rien d'autre. Le sentir épouser ses parois ainsi qu'aller et venir le faisait gémir de plus belle, hautement revigoré par les sensations exquises. Il serra les dents quand Kanda effectua un nouveau mouvement d'avant en arrière, plutôt rude, sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Loin de s'en plaindre, excité par cette violence, il ne grinça pas et ne dit rien. Il exhala en écartant les jambes, pour lui signifier de ne pas s'arrêter. L'alpha refit le même mouvement deux fois, et Allen sentit tout son bas-ventre en fusion crier pour la délivrance. Il avait peur de jouir alors que ce n'était même pas encore _dignement_ commencé. Il avait pourtant plus d'endurance ! C'était les chaleurs, mais en même temps, c'était une intensité un peu différente de d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait… Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'orgasme à chaque mouvement du kendoka en lui !

Pourquoi était-il si sensible ?! Même lors de ses cycles précédents, il ne se retrouvait pas dans cet état si vite…

Kanda ne s'adoucissait pas, et Allen craignit de plus en plus de ne pas se maitriser.

Bien des choses pouvaient expliquer ça, en somme. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, il était particulièrement stressé et que ça l'aidait à se calmer, d'avoir son compagnon prêt de lui. Peut-être même l'intensité de ses sentiments pour lui qui se cimentaient. Le sexe prenait une valeur affective forte. Oui, plein de choses pouvaient expliquer ça... ça ne changeait pas que se trouver aussi vite conquis, ça lui faisait aussi bizarre que ça lui paraissait naturel. Un sentiment très complexe, très confus.

Peut-être que cette relation lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Trop, par rapport à ce dont il était habitué ?

C'était bête de penser ça, c'étaient des questions très futiles, mais Allen avait longtemps eu peur de l'abandon, ainsi que de s'engager. S'il n'était pas complexé du sexe avec son amant ni de leur relation, Kanda et lui avaient pas mal tourné autour du pot, pris par leurs tourments internes, avant de se trouver.

C'était précieux, ce qu'ils avaient.

S'agrippant à l'oreiller, Allen poussa un glapissement aigu tandis que le brun plongeait en avant en lui, ce qui le recentra sur la réalité. Il le sentit déposer sa bouche dans son dos, l'embrassant avec avidité. Allen frissonna. Et le brun entamait un nouveau mouvement de bassin. C'était bon, putain. Si bon. Si parfait. Il pleurait carrément, maintenant ! Si l'alpha était rude, il ne voulait pas oublier le confort de son partenaire pour autant. En baisant son dos, il lui chuchota des douceurs, lui demandant ainsi son approbation. Allen lâcha l'oreiller et tendit sa main droite en arrière, pour attraper celle que Kanda avait posée à côté de lui. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Cela parut galvanisé l'alpha qui ralentit la cadence, ses lèvres remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Enfin, Allen le sentit lécher tendrement sa nuque, bougeant son bassin de pair. Un gémissement fit écho au sien, tous deux engloutis par une même sensation de plaisir commune.

C'en était trop. Allen se resserra brusquement autour de sa queue, poussant un cri mêlé de sanglots.

« Moyashi, » souffla l'alpha, s'arrêtant. « Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Rouge pivoine, Allen secoua la tête, heureux que Kanda ne puisse pas voir son expression. Il avait honte de l'état dans lequel il se mettait, mais c'était si merveilleux qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter.

Il voyait littéralement des étoiles.

« Tu es loin de m'avoir fait mal, Bakanda...

—Tch. Je vais continuer, alors. »

_S'il te plaît._

Loin de verbaliser ça ainsi, le blandin acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton timide, cramoisi. Kanda émit un son ravi. Ils étaient si bien, si à l'aise, c'en était bluffant. Avant d'être en couple avec Kanda et de découvrir la sexualité et ses chaleurs à ses côtés, il avait craint ces moments, craint d'avoir un partenaire qui l'aurait blessé ou qui ne l'aurait pas traité convenablement. Pour un oméga sans expérience, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Avec Kanda, ça n'avait néanmoins jamais été le cas et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il eut un rictus, Kanda refit le même mouvement, le maudit reproduisant le même son érotique. _Seigneur_, pensa-t-il, _Yû, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends fous. _Avec des joues rouges, ses lèvres humides et ses pupilles dilatées, son visage reflétait sa luxure à l'état pure. Il murmura un « ne t'arrête pas » désireux, qui se répercuta chez l'alpha par un frisson qu'il ressentit lui-même.

Dans orgueil, Allen s'en sentit satisfait.

Soudain, Kanda adopta donc un rythme doux et constant, suffisamment lent pour les empêcher tous deux de jouir et les frustrer, tout en étant paradoxalement suffisamment ferme pour que ce soit bon. Le blandin sentait ses glandes se serrer autour de son sexe quand il sortait et rentrait, augmentant sa sensibilité d'oméga à son intrusion, et son humidité alliée à son étroitesse avaient de quoi les rendre fou. Il avait chaud partout de se battre pour ne pas jouir et de subir les assauts fermes de Kanda. Il y avait toujours ce mélange d'inconfort léger avec la brutalité de la pénétration, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de temps à autre quand une sensation intense le surprenait, mais le plaisir supplantait tout ça. Il lui demanda de ralentir, ce que Kanda fit, se calant sur un autre rythme qui se révélait un supplice. Le plaisir le submergeait lui aussi. Allen lâcha un couinement plutôt aigu, aussi, l'alpha venait de se cogner de plein fouet à sa prostate, à l'angle parfait.

Maintenant qu'ils prenaient un plaisir parfait à deux, Kanda parut comprendre qu'Allen n'en pouvait plus. Lui-même ne devait plus en pouvoir. Ses mouvements de bassin se concentrèrent dans cette direction, ce dont Allen ne se plaint nullement. Il avait fini par redresser son dos et harponner ses hanches, essayant désespérément de s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui. Il le clamait de part en part.

Allen sentait ses genoux céder à force de va-et-vient trop intenses, les sons rauques de l'alpha en réponse à ses gémissements de plaisir non-contenus le repaissaient. Ils prenaient leur pied tous les deux. Oh, il n'aurait jamais cru que le sexe entre un alpha et un oméga serait aussi _merveilleux_. Le bienfondé d'être en couple depuis un moment était qu'ils n'avaient plus honte de rien, ne se cachaient plus. Allen se sentait con de penser ça, mais il n'avait pas tort quand il disait que leur relation lui faisait trop de bien. Il aimait Kanda. Et il espérait bien le lui montrer autant que leurs corps pouvaient se l'exprimer.

Il restait le nouage qui l'excitait autant qu'Allen appréhendait, parce que c'était toujours douloureux, surtout quand son col était sensible. Cependant, ça décuplait son orgasme, et il était tellement plongé dans l'instant présent qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Là, pris par derrière, baisé comme la dernière des catins, il se sentait aimé comme s'il était le seul oméga sur terre, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux.

« Putain, » lâcha-t-il malgré lui, « c'est trop bon, Kanda, c'est trop bon… ! »

Le kendoka ricana.

« Mon noeud va bientôt se former. Tu es proche ? »

A l'entente de cette information, Allen eut eu du mal à prendre sa respiration et lâcha un autre son étranglé, bien trop aigu à son goût. Oh merde, il espérait que ça ne serait pas long.

« Très proche. Kanda, il me faut plus...

—Tch. Touche-toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Sa main s'enroulant autour de son pénis, Allen obtempéra, adoptant un rythme vif, au même titre que l'alpha se mouvait en lui. Les secondes qui suivirent ne furent que gémissements, baisers, rencontre de deux corps, sons de plaisirs, vague de chaleur grimpante.

« Oh mon dieu, Yû, je n'en peux plus, » psalmodia l'oméga, une expression d'extase sur le visage, « je n'ai jamais autant ressenti de… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... Jouis en moi, noue-toi à moi, maintenant. Je veux te sentir au fond de moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

L'alpha marqua une seconde d'arrêt, sous le choc de l'entendre si vocal, Allen étant peut-être un peu pudique sur ça d'habitude. Le blandin se sentait cependant étreint par un plaisir suprême, et il avait surtout envie de montrer à son partenaire l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Une caresse sur son derrière le fut hoqueter.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Moyashi. »

C'en fut trop pour lui. Même quelqu'un qui n'en était pas à sa première fois avait des limites. Allen ne put tenir, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sur un gémissement foutrement sonore qui faillit lui faire honte, il éjacula. Kanda avait repris ses mouvements, et bientôt, il pénétra le col de son utérus, le blandin se mordant la lèvre à sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était noué à lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un.

Allen ferma les yeux, aux prises avec les sensations extatiques qui l'habitaient. Ça avait été sexuellement très intense. Et sentimentalement aussi.

Se déclarer leur affection de vive-voix, c'était déjà arrivé. Pendant l'amour, avec l'excitation, c'était plus facile qu'à l'accoutumée. Kanda n'était pas le plus démonstratif, s'il lui arrivait d'être tendre, de lui montrer son affection, ainsi, Allen n'aimait pas trop s'épancher par gêne et par peur d'embarrasser son compagnon. Cette fois, ça c'était fait si naturellement que ça le rendait heureux. Il se mit à pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Kanda, qui se remettait doucement de son orgasme et soupirait, l'attrapa par la taille pour se coller à lui, toujours noué.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le blandin se sentit hésiter. Il ne voulut pas passer pour un imbécile.

« C'était tellement génial. »

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge.

_Et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pile quand j'avais le plus besoin de l'entendre._

Ça, il ne le dit pas.

Kanda glissa hors de lui, le nouage ayant pris fin. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, attirant Allen contre lui, lui essuyant les yeux, embrassant son front. Son regard montrait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Ce n'étaient pas les endorphines, les draps doux et la chaleur encore présente dans leurs corps qui lui feraient occulter ce qui venait de se passer. Allen le savait.

« C'est tout ? Te fous pas de ma gueule.

—Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Allen soupira, et se recolla contre lui. Ça lui avait fait énormément de bien.

« Tu peux le redire ? » Devant le visage interloqué de Kanda, il précisa. « Que tu m'aimes ? »

L'alpha sourit. Il eut l'air de comprendre.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Gloussant, l'oméga frissonna en baisant sa clavicule. Kanda se pencha sur lui, de manière à lui chuchoter les mots tant désirés au creux de l'oreille. Ricanant, Allen le repoussa gentiment, pour mieux lui voler un baiser papillon.

« Dis, mes chaleurs ont l'air de me rendre un peu... émotif. Désolé si je suis étrange.

—Pas plus que d'habitude.

—Connard. »

Le maudit lui envoya une tape sur le torse, fronçant les sourcils. Le sourire narquois du Japonais reflétait le rien à foutre à l'état pur. Ils se réembrassèrent. Allen se sentait heureux.

« Dors, » lui intima Kanda, « tu vas avoir besoin de repos.

—Sers-moi fort.

—Promis, Baka Moyashi. »

Si ses chaleurs le rendaient à vif, Allen appréciait les moments passés avec son compagnon. Chaque instant avait quelque chose de précieux, et ces moment-là semblaient n'appartenir qu'à eux. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les deux. Une seule chose était sûre, ils continueraient de s'aimer.

_Fin_

* * *

**_C'est tout hot et __fluff, donc ! J'espère que le petit moment entre ces deux là vous aura plus !_**

**_Reviews ? N'hésitez pas !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
